


The Lucky Ones

by outerspaces



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction, Married Couple, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspaces/pseuds/outerspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A short look into the life of a witch in love with a pretty girl.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent, and I'm not apologizing.

Harry watches rain water collect in her mason jars as she leans her head against the sofa’s armrest. The rain outside is calming down, and the sun seems to be coming out from hiding. It’s a peaceful, autumn afternoon, and all Harry wants to do is take a little cat nap. The front door opens and closes quietly.

“It’s raining.” 

“I never would have guessed,” Louis mutters from by the door she just walked through. Harry stretches her neck around to watch Louis shuck off her pretty pink raincoat and hat. “Are you hungry?”

“Soup sounds good,” Harry yawns, sitting up.

“That answers my next question,” she laughs. “Are you making it or am I?”

Getting up off the couch is easy, but it involves a slow, lazy stretch as Harry stands to her feet. She shuffles over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her. “I’m so sleepy…”

Louis shakes her head, “Ridiculous.” 

“Thank you,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck, letting her go after a few more seconds. The rain patters against the window, louder and louder. There’s a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. The rain seems to be becoming a storm despite what Harry had thought. “Shit, I have to go get my jars!”

She grabs the jacket Louis dropped on the floor and puts it on before she runs outside. Trying not to fall on the slippery sidewalk, Harry tiptoe-runs around the side of their house to collect her mason jars before the rainwater becomes stormwater. The bottle spell she’s working on for Louis doesn’t call for storms, and she doesn’t want to ruin it over a bad call. This was the last ingredient she needed, everything else already charged and waiting to be used. It’s been somewhat difficult hiding her purpose for the past week and a half, especially because Louis gets very curious when Harry starts collecting random herbs and knicknacks. 

When she gets back inside she can hear Louis messing around the kitchen. She runs back to her altar room to put the rainwater with the rest of her ingredients. Harry’s already chopped up the mint and basil leaves to match the green glitter she plans on putting in the jar, and her favorite aventurine stone is sitting beside the empty jar, waiting to be used for this too. Harry checks her moon phases app to make sure that it’s going to be a waning moon tonight. If not, she’ll have to wait for the next moon cycle, and it might be too late for the jar. 

“What are you doing?” Louis calls out from the kitchen, startling Harry.

“Putting my jars away,” she replies as she leaves her altar room, shutting the door behind her. “What soup are you making?”

“Potato. That alright?” 

“Sounds good.” Harry walks into the kitchen, opening up their fridge to grab out the bottle of dessert wine she’d purchased a couple days ago. “Everything in this house smells like maple syrup, and I don’t know why.” 

Louis laughs, stirring the pot of soup on the stovetop. “I noticed that.”

“How was work?” she asks. She clears off a space on the counter and hops up to sit on it. 

“Stressful, as usual. But everything ran relatively smoothly; since it was raining, we just had to watch the radars after we got all of the planes safely on the ground. There’s a lot of unhappy people at the airport right now,” Louis shakes her head. “But like, what? Would you rather fly inside a metal cage while there’s lightning? I don’t think so.” 

“Makes sense,” Harry muses. “I’d rather have a delay.”

“How was work for you?”

She takes a sip directly from the chilly wine bottle, “Good! It was our last day before Thanksgiving break, so the kids got out before lunch. We make thankful jars, and they all seemed to love it. I had to help them write out some words, but it all worked out. They were so cute, Lou! You would’ve loved them, honestly.”

Louis looks at her with a grin, “You and jars…” 

“You marry a witch, you deal with the consequences.” 

“Come tell me if this needs any more spices, or if it’s good,” she holds out the wooden spoon for Harry to taste. Harry jumps down off the counter, trying her best not to spill any of the wine. She opens her mouth for Louis to give her the spoon.

“You forgot the cilantro.” 

“Damn it, you’re right. I did.” 

“What would you do without me?” Harry jokes. Louis gives her a look.

“I would eat potato soup without cilantro in it.” 

Louis turns off the stove as Harry grabs cilantro from her spice rack and sprinkles it into the pot of potato soup, stirring it in. Louis moves around her and to the other side of their kitchen to grab bowls and spoons for them to eat with. Harry brings out wine glasses and pours the dessert wine into them, filling them to the brim. 

“You might not have work tomorrow, but I do,” Louis comments. “A hangover probably isn’t the best idea for me.” 

“It’s German Riesling, not even eight percent,” she checks the bottle to be certain. “There. Five point five, you’re fine.” 

She takes the glasses out into the living room to set them on their coffee table. When she comes back into the kitchen, their bowls are sat on the counter, waiting to be taken out, and Louis is washing out the pot in the sink. They both sit on the couch, in their respective places (Harry on the left, Louis on the right), soup and wine in hand. “House Hunters?” Louis suggests.

“International.” 

She nods in agreement, “Oh, of course. Hey, what are you using the rainwater for?” 

“Let’s watch one of the Italian countryside ones,” Harry takes a bite of her soup. “And it’s a surprise.”

Louis makes a ridiculous face at her, “You know I hate surprises.”

“That’s why I do it,” she smirks.

The title sequence for House Hunters International plays from their television screen, and they settle back into the couch to watch. Both Harry and Louis can hum along to it, which is probably a sign that they watch the show far too often. The narrator begins to speak, and Louis recognizes the episode immediately. 

“This is the one where they have to choose between renovating or paying more for a ready-to-move-in house.” 

“They choose house number three,” Harry laughs. “And they magically got it for less than the asking price.”

Louis rolls her eyes at the both of them, “We need hobbies… Jobs, or something.” 

“I like our hobbies.” 

“Witch by day, House Hunters Aficionado by night.”

“True.”

“Speaking of witchiness, my little witchling,” Louis’ smile shows all of her teeth. “What is your surprise?” 

Harry shakes her head, “I’m not going to tell you.”

“This isn’t fair.”

“It’ll be finished by tomorrow, don’t worry. You’ll know what it is soon enough,” she assures her whiny wife. “But maybe I won’t give it to you if you keep asking.”

“So, it  _ is  _ for me…. Very interesting.”

Harry huffs in an attempt to sound annoyed, but they both know she loves it when Louis does this. It’s the reason she always pulls the surprise gag; she loves the way Louis reacts. “You’re ruining the fun.” 

“What is it? Is it a jar? I bet it’s a jar. In fact,” Louis continues with a grin. “I know it’s a jar, because you, Harry my dear, love jars.” 

Giving in to her and having an idea, Harry stands up. “Want to help me put it together?”

Louis sets her bowl down on the coffee table and stands with her, ecstatic. She follows Harry back through their hallway and into Harry’s altar room. She sits down on the floor where they usually set up shop when they’re putting together a bottle spell or a charm bag. “What’s this spell for?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Harry says. “You’ll figure it out.” She gathers all of the supplies and puts them on the ground, making sure that she doesn’t spill the rainwater. She grabs the jar she wants to use and shows it to Louis. “This one is perfect for this, because look. It’s got the two compartments. That way the water and glitter can be shook and charged, but the stone and herbs won’t be messed with.” 

“Isn’t this your favorite stone?” Louis holds up the aventurine.

“Yes, and it goes in the bottom compartment with the basil and the mint.”

“Wait, I know mint,” she perks up excitedly. “Mint is used in money spells. Are you trying to make us billionaires?” 

Harry laughs, “Not quite.”

“Right, right. Let’s save that for the next spell jar.”

“Okay,” she separates the jar’s compartments. “I need you to put the herbs in here while I draw a sigil on this stone.”

Louis does as she’s told, sprinkling the crushed basil and mint into the jar making sure that they’re mixed together nicely. She sets it down when she’s finished and watches Harry focus intently on drawing her sigil perfectly. Louis is tempted to scare her, make her jump, but she doesn’t want to ruin the moment. “You’re going all out with this one, aren’t you. Sigil and everything?”

“This is important.” 

“I’m going to make you a spell jar in return, I think.” 

Harry shakes her head and smirks, setting the stone in the container on top of the herbs. “Nah, you can just eat me out tonight instead.” 

“Oh, I was going to do that anyway.”

With the herb compartment finished, Harry puts it back into the larger jar. She grabs the green glitter and dumps it into the rain water, spinning the lid shut and shaking it up. “Okay, so this is going to be in the rest of the jar. The intention of this is for you to be successful at work, because I know you've been stressed lately. I don't want you to worry about not doing a good job, because I know you're amazing.” 

“Har–”

“And whenever you feel like you're doing a poor job, I want you to grab this jar and shake it up. Kind of like a lucky snow globe, you know?” 

Louis can't stop her ridiculously wide smile as she looks at the gift her wife made for her. “Babe, I love you. You didn't have to do this!” 

She scoffs, dumping the glittery rain water into the jar for Louis. “You know I love doing this sort of thing for you. And you need this one, okay?” 

“I  _ know  _ you like to make these, but also you didn't have to, and I really fucking love you for this. I'm going to put this in my locker at work. If I had a desk, it would go there, but I don't so it's going in my locker.” 

“You can put it wherever you want, Lou,” Harry grins. Louis leans toward her to give her a kiss, then grabs the finished spell jar. “Put it on the window sill tonight so it can charge.” 

“Mkay,” she stands up and leaves the room. Harry stays behind to clean everything up and reorganize her crystals now that her aventurine is gone. Happy with her set up, she heads back out to the living room to finish her dinner. Louis is curled up on the couch texting someone.

“Are we finishing House Hunters?” 

“Yeah,” she nods. “I'm just texting Liam about your gift. Also, just this episode because I wasn't kidding about going down on you.” 

“On second thought,” Harry looks at the TV. “We've seen this episode before.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](http://sunnylesbian.tumblr.com)


End file.
